The Gladers in Neverland
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. ThomasXTeresa, NewtXOC, ChuckXOC. Crossover of Peter Pan and The Maze Runner
1. Chapter 1

The Gladers in Neverland

Summary: The Gladers land in Neverland. They meet Peter Pan, Maisie, Roxy and the lost boys.

What will happen?

(Note: Teresa is already in the Glade in this story)

**Chapter 1**

**Newt's POV**

It started off as a normal day. The Runners were getting ready to go into the Maze. I looked around. Alby was shouting at some Gladers, bossing them around. I stood next to Alby bossing people around as well.

Teresa was talking to Thomas. Chuck was standing next to them.

Minho was sharpening his knives. It kind of made me uneasy. I don't know why it just did. Frypan was trying to feed an army of starving Gladers. The smell of bacon made my stomach grumble. I smacked my lips.

"Come on, let's get breakfast," Alby said. I nodded.

Thomas, Teresa and Chuck walked to the Kitchen. I got some food and sat down at a picnic table.

I ate my sandwich. Chuck was going on about something. Minho got a sandwich and sat down next to me.

"What's Chuck going on about now?" Minho asked.

"No idea. That shank doesn't talk slowly," I replied taking a bite out of my sandwich. Minho nodded.

Suddenly there was a flash. Everything went black.

* * *

I heard voices above me. I couldn't make them out. They sounded like whispers.

"Do you think he's dead?" I heard one voice say.

"I don't know, I'll check." said another. The voices sounded like they belonged to girls. I wasn't sure.

I felt someone put their head on my chest.

I could feel my heartbeat in my chest.

"He's still alive. His heartbeat's still there. What about the others?"

"I'll check,"

Were my friends dead? My heart quickened just a bit.

"Well?" said a voice.

"They're still alive. Unconscious, but still alive."

"Right. Come on, we gotta get them back to the hideout before Hook finds them."

Who the heck was Hook? I felt someone pick me up and I was put onto their back.

"Bloody hell, he's heavy," I heard the voice say. I groaned.

"Maisie, focus!" I heard the other voice say.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Later on, I was put onto a bed. I didn't know where my friends were.

I groaned again. I opened my eyes and saw a girl looking down at me. She had long brown hair with purple streaks. She had deep brwon eyes which where looking down at me curiously. I blinked in confusion.

"Hey, he's awake!" the girl said. I turned my head slightly and saw another girl. She had long black hair with blue and silver streaks. She was leaning over Minho dropping drops of water in his mouth.

"Maisie, you need to calm down." the girl with the black hair said. The brown haired girl pouted and stuck her tongue out at her. I heard Teresa groan slightly.

I looked at the girl. "W-who are you?" I asked weakly. The brown haired girl looked at me.

"I'm Maisie." she said. I sat up ignoring the pain in my shoulders.

"Where-where am I?" I asked.

"Neverland." the other girl said. "By the way, I'm Roxy."

Minho groaned slightly. I looked at him. Then some boys appeared. One of the boys had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"You got them here safely?" the boy asked Maisie.

"Yep." she said. "One of em's awake." She pointed at me. The boy walked over.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Newt," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan." he said. "Welcome to Neverland."

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review! **

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Gladers in Neverland

Summary: The Gladers land in Neverland. They meet Peter Pan, Maisie, Roxy and the lost boys.

What will happen?

(Note: Teresa is already in the Glade in this story)

**Chapter 2**

**Thomas' POV **

I groaned. My head was pounding. I heard voices. One sounded like Newt. The others sounded like girls. Was Teresa awake? The voices sounded fuzzy. I couldn't make them out.

I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly. I saw Newt awake. I saw two girls. One was standing next to a boy. The boy had dirty blond hair and green eyes. The other was standing Minho dropping drops of water into his mouth. She had blue eyes and long black hair with blue and silver streaks.

"Newt?" I said weakly. Newt turned his head and got up. He walked over to me.

"Hey Tommy." he said. "How ya feeling?"

"Like klunk." I replied.

I saw one of the girls look at the other girl in confusion. I sat up. I saw Teresa with her eyes closed. She was breathing still. I got up and went over to her. I leant over to listen for the heartbeat. It was there. I sighed in relief.

"I feel like klunk too." Newt said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere called Neverland." Newt said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I'm Maisie." said the brown haired girl.

"Roxy." the black haired girl said over her shoulder.

"I'm Peter Pan." the boy said. I nodded. Teresa opened her eyes, she groaned. I went over to her.

"Hey Teresa." I said.

"Hey Tom." Teresa said. I smiled at her.

Maisie looked at us. Minho groaned and woke up. He saw Roxy leaning over him.

Minho jumped and pointed a knife at Roxy.

"Minho! Put the knife away! You shuck-face!" Newt said.

"We helped ya!" Maisie said. "Now, put the knife away otherwise I will tackle you and pin you to the ground!"

"Fiesty." Minho said smirking. Maisie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't push it dude." Maisie said. Teresa sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Neverland." said Newt. Chuck woke up. He yawned. He looked around.

"Oh. Cool." he said. Then a confused look appeared on his face. "Wait..a..minute.. This isn't the Glade!"

Roxy face-palmed. Maisie sighed. Minho had finally put the knife away but was still glaring at Maisie. Maisie glared back.

I looked at them. Alby woke up. He looked around. Suddenly Maisie tackled Peter to the ground. She ruffled his hair.

"Maisie! Get off me!" Peter said.

"Aww... Why?" Maisie said pouting.

"Just like siblings..." Teresa said.

"Both stupid and immature." Roxy said.

"Hey!" Maisie said. Peter glared at her. Newt chuckled.

"You're right about the immature part." Peter muttered.

I went outside. We were in a jungle type forest thing. I looked around.

I saw a huge body of water and a ship.

"That's Hook's ship." Maisie said pointing to the ship.

"Who's Hook?" I asked.

"A pirate. An ugly one too." Maisie replied. She giggled at her comment. I raised an eyebrow. Then she started floating in the air. I jumped back and gave a startled cry.

Newt and Minho ran out.

"What's goin' on?" Minho asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya." Maisie said still floating in the air. "Me, Rox and Peter can fly."

"How?" Newt asked.

"Pixie dust." Maisie replied.

We looked confused.

What we didn't know is that out lives were going to get more crazier than before...

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Gladers in Neverland

Summary: The Gladers land in Neverland. They meet Peter Pan, Maisie, Roxy and the lost boys.

What will happen?

(Note: Teresa is already in the Glade in this story)

**Chapter 3 **

**Newt's POV **

Maisie looked at us, still floating in the air. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Teresa came out of the hideout. She looked at Maisie. Maisie looked back at her. Teresa looked confused but she also looked very interested.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Maisie can fly!" Thomas said pointing at Maisie, who was still floating in the air.

"You jealous?" Maisie said sitting cross legged in the air. She smirked. Minho glared at her. Maisie glared back. I rolled my eyes at Minho.

"How?" Teresa asked confused but interested.

"Pixie dust and happy thoughts." Maisie said casually looking at her fingernails. Peter came out and flew up to Maisie. She smiled at him.

Chuck blinked. Maisie looked around.

"Let's go annoy Hook." Peter said nudging Maisie. Maisie looked at him and nodded, a grin appearing on her face. Maisie flew up into the sky. Peter followed. Tinkerbell sprinkled fairy dust on us. We started floating in the air.

Maisie flew away from us and we followed her. I looked around. Wow, this place was big. Maisie flew down to a ship.

"Oi! Codfish!" Maisie shouted. Hook looked at us. He had a fat nose. He also had a black moustache and a beard.

"FAT NOSE!" I shouted. Hook looked at me and growled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"FIRE!" shouted Hook and the pirates fired cannons at us. We all dodged them. Maisie dodged them with skill.

"MISSED!" shouted Maisie. She flew down and took his hat. Hook growled. Maisie spat on his hat then threw it back.

"ROTTEN KIDS!" Hook shouted.

"Thank you! You're so kind!" Roxy shouted.

Hook growled in annoyance. Minho flew down and pulled faces at him. Roxy and Maisie laughed. This was fun. We flew back to the hideout. I laughed.

"Gonna have to show ya around Neverland." Maisie said. I nodded.

We went into the hideout and had a mud fight. Maisie tackled me to the ground. She giggled.

"Maisie. Get off me." I said. Maisie pouted. She pinned my arms down.

"Why?" she said.

"Maisie. Get off me. Please." I said. "Goodness your strong."

"Thanks." she said smiling at me. She let go off my arms and got off me. I laid there a bit dazed. I got up.

Minho was looking around.

"This place is cool." he said.

"I know." Peter said.

"Can one of you shanks show us around?" Minho asked.

Maisie looked confused.

"Sure." she said smiling. Maisie flew out of the hideout and I followed her. She flew through the trees. I followed her dodging the trees. She flew over the sea. I followed. I saw some girls. Their lower half had a tail.

"What are the girls?" I asked confused.

"Mermaids." Maisie called over her shoulder. Mermaids?

At least they weren't Grievers. I shuddered.

"Maisie!" said one of the girls.

Maisie waved. She did some circles and the water seemed to follow her. I watched in amazement.

"It's one of the powers I have." Maisie explained seeing my amazed face. She giggled. We went around Neverland.

"Do I have any powers?" I asked amazed. Maisie shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to find out." Maisie replied.

We went back to the hideout.

"Hey Titch!" Roxy said.

"Hey Rox." Maisie said.

Yeah, my life was officially turned upside down. I wonder if I have any powers.

**Chapter 3 **

**Read and Review. **


End file.
